fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Colour
Info Colour is a Superior Fusion element with high damage, and mediocre defense and speed. It is a fusion of Spectrum and Time and 0 diamonds, but in total, costs 2050 diamonds. Spells Vivid Shades User creates pillars of colors/colours that strike opponents, dealing damage and blinding them. * Close range/AoE * Consumes 300 mana * Has a 7 second cooldown * Creates pillars beneath players, dealing 400 damage. * Blinds enemy Paintball Barrage User creates multiple paintballs of random colour that have different effects that fly to the user's mouse cursor and explodes potentially dealing high damage. * Multi-projectile/Bullet * Consumes 250 mana * Has a 6 second cooldown * Fires 30 bullets of different colours * Red: 50 damage * Orange: Stuns * Yellow: Burns 20 damage twice * Green: Gives back 15 health * Blue: Shatters into 3 shards in impact, shards deal 30 damage each * Purple: Reduces defense by 1 Rainborb User fires a rainbow orb that travels quickly to the users mouse, trapping any player it hits in a crystal that deals 3 blasts of high damage. * Contact/Grab * Consumes 350 mana * Has a 10 second Cooldown * Can charge the orb to travel further * Traps hit enemy in a crystal * Deals 3 blasts of different colours. * Red: Deals 125 damage and stuns the enemy after the crystal breaks * Blue: Deals 150 damage and burns the enemy ( 10 damage five times) * Yellow: Deals 175 damage and blinds enemy Magical Pallet User creates a pallet full of many magical paints. User then creates a brush that selects 1 colour from the pallete, dips the brush in, and throws it at their mouse cursor, dealing high damage on impact, and dealing the effect that colour has. * Projectile/Blast * Consumes 300 mana * Has a 8 second cooldown * An arrow shows which colour is selected * Charge spell to change colour * Red: Solidifies the brush, dealing 425 damage * Orange: Sets the brush on fire, dealing 275 damage, and burns the enemy with 50 damage 5 times * Yellow: Makes the brush glow brightly, dealing 350 damage and blinding the enemy * Green: is equipped with stunning thorns, dealing 350 damage and stunning the enemy * Blue: Is a very liquid-y paint, dealing 300 damage and spewing 5 blobs of damaging paint that deal 75 damage each * Purple: Turns brush into a bomb, dealing 400 damage and launching the enemy far away Colorful Clouds User summons a rainbow cloud above themself, which surrounds you in a shielding array of colour, as the cloud spews a constant beams of colour at random locations around you, creating many explosions that deal high damage. * Ultimate/Ult * Consumes 1000 mana * Has a 110 second cooldown * Creates a cloud above you * Creates a colour shield around you, halfing all damage * Cloud creates 7 brakes that hit the ground and create explosions at random locations * Deals 50 damage and a stun per explosion * Each beam creates 15 explosions * The max damage that can be dealt is 800